Cerita Midorima di Malam Minggu
by Gula Batu Bata Merah
Summary: Ini sebuah kisah Midorima dan Takao yang berkisah setelah pulang sekolah di malam minggu/summarynya jelek sumpah/warn ada di dalem/don't like don't read
**Cerita Midorima di Malam Minggu** © **Gula Batu Bata Merah**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre : Romance-Humor

Pairing : Midorima S. x Takao K.

Warn(s) : AU banget, Typo kayaknya masih bertebaran, OOC, EYD kurang bagus, BL/Sho-Ai, Oneshot, Fluffy, Gak nyambung ama judul, Modus Tsundere, Humor garing Kriuk-kriuk, de el el

Just Read, If u don't like, just click back

* * *

Sore itu indah sekali. Tanda-tanda akan datangnya cinta sudah mulai bertebaran. Ya iyalah, namanya juga bentar lagi malam minggu. Pasti semua pasangan di seluruh penjuru di dunia ini sudah mempersiapkan acara romantis mereka. Yang jomblo? Mungkin mereka sedang showeran. Atau berdoa agar malam minggu cepat selesai atau berdoa supaya koneksi internet tidak berhenti di tengah jalan.

Tapi, Author yang kece badai ini tidak akan menceritakan tentang nasib naas para jomblo kesepian seperti Moriyama Moshitaka atau lebih parahnya kapten tim basket Yosen Okamura Kenichi. Justru Author akan menceritakan 2 orang yang sedang bercerita karena salah satu dari mereka meminta bercerita. _Kitakore_.

Terlihat di sebuah jalan yang sepi, ada sebuah gerobak berjalan (emang berjalan kan ya?). Di dalamnya ada seseorang berambut hijau tanda Go Green. Ada seseorang yang mengayuh sepeda gerobaknya dengan mulut yang bercuap-cuap. Mereka adalah Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Karena perjalanan pulang mereka selalu membosankan, Takao mengusulkan untuk bercerita kehidupan masing-masing setiap harinya sepulang sekolah.

"Lalu, masa' iya Nikita Willy selingkuh? Gosip yang aneh tau, gak? Ibuku sampe kesel liatnya. Padahal, dia selalu memasangkan Nikita Willy dengan Andre Taulani. O iya! Sama si Vans juga tuh. Emang ada gitu orang bisa hidup lagi? Tahu gak? Iccha geger, Veer shock kayak kena stroke. Duuh, kayaknya episode-nya makin panjang deh. Lalu, kenapa sih adegan nenek Tapasya makin sedikit?"

Atau lebih tepatnya bergosip kali, ya?

Kira-kira seperti itulah ocehan Takao, setiap hari. Diulangi-biar dramatis-... SETIAP HARI! Kadang tentang gosip selebriti, atau film India yang gak selesai-selesai. Atau film Turki yang sebenarnya udah selesai, tapi ditayang ulang. Midorima sudah lelah jiwa dan batin mendengarnya.

"Shin-chan," panggil Takao.

"Apa-nanodayo?" jawab Midorima.

"Gantian, gih. Sekarang giliranmu yang cerita."

Oh, udah selesai ya? Midorima sampai tidak sadar sama sekali. Soalnya sedari tadi ia merenung sesuatu hingga ia tidak mendengarkan ocehan Takao. Ia langsung membenarkan posisi kacamatanya-alibi yang bagus-dan menatap Takao.

"Cerita apa-nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Apa saja. Entah itu keseharianmu atau apalah itu," jawab Takao

"Tidak-nodayo."

"Kok gitu, sih?" Takao mulai rewel. "Gantian dong! Aku kan udah capek-capek cerita panjang lebar."

 _Kalau gak mau capek, ngapain cerita banyak-banyak-nodayo?_ Gerutu Midorima dalam hati.

"Hhh, baiklah. Bukannya aku mengasihanimu, tapi sepertinya cukup menarik." Kata Midorima dengan gaya Tsundere.

"Terserah, deh." Takao pasrah.

"Jadi begini, nanodayo." Midorima mulai bercerita. "Kemarin malam aku sendiri di rumah. Aku duduk di kasurku dan menatap kekosongan kamarku saat itu-nodayo." Kata Midorima sambil menatap langit senja.

"Naas sekali," komentar Takao sinis.

"Diam dulu-nodayo! Jangan berkomentar sebelum aku selesai bercerita!" bentak Midorima. Takao sukses terdiam.

Angin bersemilir pelan. Takao tetap mengayuh sepeda gerobaknya. Hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. Matahari semakin tenggelam. Teletubbies berpamitan. Midorima menghela napasnya dan kembali bercerita.

"...dan di dalam kekosongan kamarku itu, aku melihat sesuatu-nodayo." Lanjutnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Takao.

"Itu adalah..."

"Yang nanya! Buahahahahhahaha!"

PLETAK!

" _Itte_!"

Takao mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dilempari sekaleng Oshiruko kosong. Dilihatnya Midorima di belakangnya. Midorima kesal.

"Sudah kubilang diam-nodayo! Jangan bertanya, jangan tertawa, jangan banyak komentar dan jangan cekikikan-nodayo! Dengarkan dulu ceritaku sampai selesai-nodayo!" Midorima sewot.

"Oke,oke." Takao mengangkat satu tangannya. Dia menyerah.

Midorima hanya menghela napas. Lalu, ia menatap jalan yang ada di belakangnya. Sepertinya ia masih kesal.

"Lalu, tadi bagaimana? Shin-chan berada di kamar yang kosong, lalu?" tanya Takao.

"Ya, aku duduk di kamarku yang kosong dan aku melihat sesuatu-nodayo."

"Apa itu?"

Hening. Suasana menjadi sepi. Takao bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang dilihat Midorima saat itu? Takao semakin penasaran.

"Aku melihat cinta-nodayo." Kata Midorima kemudian.

"Oh," Takao menahan tawanya saat mendengar kata itu dari mulut seorang Midorima. Lelucon yang bagus, pikirnya.

"Dan itu kau-nodayo."

"Eh?"

Ckiiit...

Takao menghentikan gerobaknya. Otaknya langsung mencerna seluruh kata Midorima tadi. Apa yang tadi ia katakan? Apa tadi? Apa?

" _Aku duduk di kamarku yang kosong dan aku melihat sesuatu-nodayo."_

" _Aku melihat cinta..."_

" _Dan itu kau-nodayo."_

Blush!

Takao menganga. Ia memegang pipinya. Ya ampun! Wajahnya memanas seketika. Ia langsung berbalik melihat Midorima. Midorima hanya melihat ke luar gerobak. Dan sangat terlihat jelas bahwa ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Ya, SEDIKIT.

Takao berbalik kembali. Ia memegang kedua pipinya sekali lagi. Ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Sangat merah.

"Oi, Bakao!" panggil Midorima.

"Eh?! I...iya! Iya, Shin-chan! A...apa?" tanya Takao gelagapan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan perjalanan-nodayo. Kita sudah kemalaman-nanodayo."

"O...oh. Oke."

Takao kembali mengayuh sepeda gerobaknya. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi lebih ringan saat mengayuh sepeda gerobak itu daripada sebelumnya. Ia pun sadar kalau ia baru saja digombali oleh sang Shooter Shuutoku itu.

" _Aku juga melihat cinta dan itu kau, Shin-chan! Aaah! Kau rupanya sangat romantis!"_ jerit Takao dalam hati. Sekarang ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya langsung pada Midorima.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Oi, Takao." Panggil Midorima lagi.

"Ya?" jawab Takao.

"Apa di rumahmu sekarang kosong-nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

 _Hah? Buat apa Shin-chan tanya seperti itu?_ Takao mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak sekaligus kebingungan.

"Emm, kosong sih. Memang kenapa?" jawab Takao sekaligus bertanya balik.

"Langsung ke rumahmu-nodayo." Titah Midorima.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat..." Midorima diam sejenak. Lalu menghela napas dan berkata kembali. "Aku ingin melihat apakah ada cinta di kamarmu yang kosong itu-nodayo."

"HAH?"

"Seandainya tidak ada, aku... aku akan mendatangkannya sendiri-nodayo. Dengan caraku."

Ckiit...

Takao memberhentikan sepeda gerobaknya. Diam sebentar, lalu ia turun dari gerobak dan menghampiri Midorima. Ia duduk di atas gerobak di samping Midorima dan tersenyum licik.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak sekarang saja, Shin-chan?"

PLETAK! Sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di kepala Takao.

" _Itte_!"

"I...ini jalan umum-nodayo! Bukannya aku peduli-nodayo! Ta...tapi akan sangat memalukan kalau dilihat orang-nodayo!" kata Midorima dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Takao mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan. Lalu Midorima kembali memberikan titah.

"Sekarang, cepat kayuh-nodayo! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu-nodayo!" katanya.

" _Mattaku_ , kau sangat terburu-buru, Shin-chan." Goda Takao.

" _Damare_ , Bakao!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Dan seperti itulah mereka. Kelakuan mereka setiap hari setiap pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Gula Berbicara** : Ahhh, akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua. Tangan ini benar-benar lelah mengetiknya. Fiuhh...

Sebenarnya, ff ini dibuat saat aku selesai mengetik fanfic yang pertama. Tapi ini versi perbaikannya dan baru selesai sekarang. Soalnya masih banyak yang salah sih :v

Sebenarnya juga, ada maksud mau masangin Nikita WIlly ama Andre Taulani kok. Oh iya, gara2 nenek tapasya lagi ngehit, aku jadi masukin dia bersama artis Uttaran lainnya :v

Akhir kata, monggo review :D


End file.
